Together We Rise
by BuYaoNi
Summary: Deputy commissioner Foley's final thoughts as he leads the police force in the attack against Bane's army.


"Mighty soldiers  
>Getting drunk<br>Something sparkling  
>Searching for eternity<br>What did I find behind this wall?  
>A crystal trying to hide its light<br>My beloved  
>What was I?<br>What was I feeding?

But tonight we rise and rise  
>We strike we tried to creep<br>The battle is coming  
>This world is their pyre<br>Now it's the time to fight  
>Burning their own lives<br>Burning their own lives  
>We had the perfect night.<p>

In the fields there's a burning fire  
>Floating ashes fly into the night sky<br>This is our battle  
>This is our rise up<br>This is our mission  
>This is our paean<br>The sound of glory  
>We know we own the night."<p>

Laure Shang (Shang Wenjie 尚雯婕 ) – Perfect Night

* * *

><p>Together We Rise<p>

A light flurry of morning snow drifted across the abandoned, waste-covered streets of Gotham City as an army of over a thousand cops stood in profound silence, contrasting greatly with the typical noises of a bustling city that had always echoed through the streets just some months ago. Deputy Commissioner Foley marched toward the front and stood at the head of the police force, dressed in his full uniform blues, his badge shining proudly. Passing through the mixture of cops and SWAT fully dressed out in gear, it was apparent that Batman's reappearance had restored their confidence. The image of the flaming bat signal burning up on the bridge that night was still going through his mind, stirring his resolve. It ignited a small spark of hope inside him seeing the sign of Batman's return, a sign of Batman's unbreakable will. He thought about what Gordon said when, he confronted him when he backed out of the final preparations being made to identify the correct truck holding the bomb and for being a coward the other day about how every gangbanger wanted to plant one in them. Staring at the sight of Bane's own army approaching, he would have laughed at the comparison. _It's our duty to do what we can. It's our duty to protect the city!_

"We will never fall," Foley wanted to shout. "Gotham will never fall! Together we rise!" He wanted Bane to hear them, but kept it to himself. No, that wouldn't do much; those words mean absolutely nothing without action, as Bane would just disregard the incoming great wave of uniform blues. Bane would stand up there watching all of them as insects waiting to be crushed by his might.

They felt ready to march towards City Hall, to where Bane is. He and the police force want Bane to know they are coming. To have him come out into the open.

Two tumblers raced in front of the mercenary's army from the sides and another from the front. A loud speaker blared at them, ordering them to stand down with threats of being shot down where they gathered. "**Disperse! Disperse! Or be fired upon!**"

Many of the police army regarded the vehicles apprehensively. Even though they were scared, they were determined. Everyone in their uniforms or riot gear stood their ground. They have concluded that they are no longer hiding or trapped underground, and that they will fight for their city and take it back. They will fight for everything that made Gotham City.

"There's only one police in this town," Foley called out holding out his glock, as he began to slowly march forward towards City Hall.

The tumblers were ready to unleash their cannons on the approaching army. However, swooping through the sky over the street blasting the tumblers into smoke and flames was the Bat! They understand now that a real hero, the Batman, is fighting alongside them, either to live or die fighting with them. The Bat hovered above the police force army and the police began cheering, solidifying their resolve, before they charged straight towards the enemy with guns loaded and swinging their batons. There was no going back, an all out frontal assault, willingly subjecting themselves against direct enemy fire, they continued to push forward. They knew they were outnumbered and did not have the fire power to match the enemy ,but a diversion was needed so that Gordon could have time to locate and disarm the bomb. The action of fists colliding with flesh, bones crunching under the contact mixed with deafening sounds of gunfire filled the air. The streets were saturated with the red metallic scent of blood being spilled with the stench of decay and pollution. Bodies of both sides began to pile up and lie forgotten on the cold pavement.

However, it would not last long as more vehicles pulled out into the streets. The tumblers began blasting and running over bodies to clear a path. Bodies, dead, bloodied mutilated bodies of cops and mercenaries littered the streets; Foley ignored the stabbing fear going through him as more tumblers approached him as he stood alone. "Keep moving forward!" he shouted as he fumbled to reload. "Flank them at the stairs!"

His resolve kept him from running; instead he grabbed someone's fallen weapon, an assault rifle, and began shooting at one of the tumblers. Managing to shoot down a second in command of the enemy in the midsection who attempted to get inside the tumbler, he continued to hold on to the weapon, shooting, even as he was under attack. Bullets whizzed by him, hitting the person next to him. His thoughts ran rapidly for a few seconds at the approach of the rest of the tumblers blasting away at all within sight. The feelings of defeat on one end and victory for the other end.

Foley knew the inevitable end that he will fall, to be left in a crumpled heap, forgotten with his fellow officers scattered across the stained red snow. He continued firing away until he felt punched to his front and his back smacked to the ground. _This is it. I've been on the force for years, been through my fair share of carnage. People usually gain a sixth sense from all that. And it's telling me that this is where I will die._ He felt his life seeping away from his numbed body, through popped ears, cries of pain were heard until there was only silence.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!

-Many thanks to Midnight Whistles!

-I had to pick Gordon as the character choice because Foley was not a choice on there. Even though I thought I saw Foley as a choice on the character list months ago.

-I liked the first two films, the third one was ok, though I didn't like it as much. But I really liked the scene between the police force and the mercenaries battle scene. I was listening to the something on repeat and it made me think of that battle between the police and mercenaries.

- It was enjoyable and fun writing this. I just thought it would be interesting to write something about the battle at City Hall. I hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R please!

Revised 5/17/14


End file.
